Konouichi Talk
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: ok i may have misspelled Konouichi .. sorry, anyways this is slightly KibaSakura ... i thnk. Sakura gets injured on the way home so the Inuzuka siblings take care of her, she and Hana get to talking .. what does that mean for Kiba? oneshot


Sand: hey this was just a one-shot of Kiba and Sakura that I came up with, a long time ago, when Sora was at my house, DON'T KILL ME SORA!!!!

Kiba: owns nothing but plot, don't sue.

Sakura: here it is.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura groaned as the cold December wind hit her. Her training session with Tsunade-shishou had ended about an hour or so ago, but she had stayed to help Shizune fix up Tsunade's office while Tsunade slept, again. She was tired, and low on chakra, so she planned on going home, and taking a nice long hot soothing bath to relax her sore muscles and then going to sleep, for a long, long time.

She pushed her way through the evening crowd as she headed for her apartment complex, which happened to be on the opposite end of Konoha from the Hokage's tower. But it was cheap and she could afford it, and she liked it. She sighed thinking of her big, comfy bed just waiting for her. She moaned again when the wind blew harder, and pulled her jacket closer to her. She was just passing the Inuzuka compound, which was a street away from her house, when she heard loud footsteps behind her.

"SAKURA! LOOK OUT!" she turned at the sound of Kiba's voice, only to be knocked over by Akamaru. Before she could catch herself she fell, and her head smashed against the ground.

'Akamaru is heavy.' was her last thought, before she fell into unconsciousness. When she awoke she didn't recognize anything around her. She was lying on a brown kitchen table, with a bandage wrapped around her head. She moaned lightly and sat up, moving into one of the kitchen chairs. She glanced around trying to see something familiar, but there was nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she was movement, she tensed and prepared for an attack, but relaxed when she saw it was just Akamaru.

"So, I'm a Kiba's huh, boy?" she asked reaching out to pet him, he wagged his tail and moved toward her hand. She stroked the fur on his head and waited for someone to check in on her, she's wasn't about to wander around, she'd get lost, or in trouble, or both.

"I see you're awake, that's good," She turned and saw Hana, Kiba's older sister.

"Yeah, thanks for bandaging me up and all." Sakura replied.

"Oh don't mention it, it was the least I could do seeing as Kiba and Akamaru practically ran you over." Hana answered. Sakura smiled, so that's why Kiba hadn't shown his face yet, the little mutt.

Sakura was sort of used to some of Kiba's habits, actions, and words, Tsunade had placed them together on missions many times, and they had become good friends. He had once told her that if a friend had ever gotten hurt by him or because of him he probably wouldn't be able to see them face to face for a while no matter how little their injury was. She rolled her eyes, at the flash of brown hair that whipped around the corner of the kitchen doorway.

"So, Hana-san, what's like living with Kiba?" She asked the older smiling lightly.

"He can be a pain sometimes, what with his loud mouth, and annoying habits but all in all he's an ok little brother." Hana replied, knowing Kiba was outside of the kitchen.

"Annoying habits? Like what?" Sakura asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, like, he sings, off-key, when he takes a shower, and he snores really loud, and he always stomps around, never walks quietly, and he always has to have the last word in an argument and boy does him like to argue." The brunette konouichi replied, grinning.

"Really, Kiba sings in the shower?" that one was the least believable; she knew he didn't really snore, some of their missions took a couple of days and they had camped out.

"Yep!" Hana said cheerfully as she started to make dinner for her, Kiba, and Sakura. Their mother was out on a mission.

"Wow, I never thought he'd be the type to sing in the shower," Sakura said giggling as she petted Akamaru.

"So, what do you think of my brother, Sakura-chan?" Hana asked the pink haired fighter.

"Hmmmm, he reminds me of a puppy." she said after she had thought for a minute or two.

"A puppy?" Hana asked disbelievingly, puppies were sweet, Kiba on the other hand, not so sweet.

"Well, yeah! He gets excited about almost everything, like a puppy, and he's always bouncing around like one, and he's curious and loyal, and, and, and trust me I could keep going but I think you're brother would get an even bigger ego than he already has, right Kiba?" with a small groan, the brunette boy came around the corner looking slightly guilty.

"So, uh, how's your head?" he asked after a short silence, Hana rolled her eyes at her brothers' stupid question.

"Better, thanks to Hana-san." Sakura replied, smiling.

"No need to call her san, she's not that cool." He muttered taking a seat next to her; Hana smacked him on the head.

"No need to be even more of an idiot than usual in front of our guest, Kiba-_**chan**_." Hana replied smirking as she started to set up the table for dinner.

Sakura tried to protest, but the two Inuzuka siblings teamed up against her and said she had to stay for dinner, after that she was free to go. It wasn't as awkward as she had expected it to be, it was actually quiet enjoyable. Sakura got to see how Kiba acted around his family, and she was right, he was like a puppy.

"Thanks for dinner, Kiba-san, Hana-san." she said as she prepared to head home.

"Oh no you don't, there's no way I'm going to let you walk home alone this late at night." Hana said, Sakura opened her mouth to protest, she could take of her self, but Hana cut her off.

"Kiba and Akamaru'll take you home."

"Hey! Don't volunteer me and Akamaru for something we don't wanna do, trust me when I say she can take of herself." Kiba practically whined, Hana gave him a warning look.

"Alright, alright. Come on Akamaru, come on Sakura-chan." Kiba said, heading to the door, Sakura smirked and pulled on her jacket and shoes with him.

"Thank you Hana-chan or everything!" Sakura said as they headed out the door.

"Come on, hop on!" Kiba said as he climbed up on Akamaru.

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked, eyes wide.

"hop on! We'll get there faster if we ride on Akamaru." he said leaning down reaching a hand out to her, to pull her up. Hesitantly, Sakura reached her own hand out and let Kiba pull her up onto Akamaru behind him.

"Hold on tight, Akamaru doesn't know the meaning of slow!" Kiba yelled just before they took off.

"EEEEEEKKK!" Sakura screamed wrapping her arms around Kiba's waist, Kiba chuckled.

"WHHHOOO!!!!" Kiba yelled happily.

"Can't he slow down!!" Sakura cried her face buried into Kiba's shoulder.

"hold on! Akamaru, slow down a bit!" He cried, Akamaru slowed till he was trotting lightly.

"HEY! I thought you said, he didn't know the meaning of slow!" Sakura cried.

"Oops?" Kiba said smirking.

"you're such a jerk." she said with a pout, Kiba laughed. They rode in silence for a little bit, neither knowing what to say.

"Thanks for taking me home, Kiba." Sakura said a few minutes later once they reached Sakura's apartment building.

"No problem Sakura, Akamaru would've worried all night if we hadn't brought you home." He replied shrugging his shoulders as he helped her get down.

"Oh, of course, Akamaru-chan would be worried." She answered giggling as she petted the dog, Kiba smirked.

"Good night Kiba, thanks again, oh and thank your sister for me too!" She said as she turned and started to head into her building.

"Oi! Sakura!" She turned and looked at Kiba.

"you wanna train … with me an Akamaru tomorrow?" he asked.

"sure." she answered smiling up at him, he grinned.

"Night Sakura."

"Good Night Kiba." with that Kiba and Akamaru turned and sped off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: hope you guys liked it, read and review please.


End file.
